Mis 12 horas sin tí
by Arel M
Summary: Es un fic sobre la separación de una pareja por una discursión tonta. La pareja es cualquiera que haya pisado Hogwarts siempre que uno de ellos sea estudiante. AVISO es incoherente total y no tiene sentido alguno.


Hola de nueeeevooooo!

Si creíais que no podía escribir nada más absurdo después de Estado Anímico Alterado... os equivocábais!!!

Pareja? Cualquiera que haya pisado Hogwarts y que incluya un@ alumn@. Vosotros decidís.

MIS 12 HORAS SIN Ti

Abrí los ojos a eso de las seis y durante un momento no pensé en ti. Pero sólo fue un momento. La realidad me golpeó mucho antes de que me decidiera a deshacerme del lío de mantas para poner un pie en el suelo y me acordé de tus palabras, pronunciadas hacía tan poco tiempo.

"Ya no te quiero"

¿Qué ya no me quieres? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Cómo puedes haberte desenamorado de mí de la noche a la mañana, sin que yo me haya dado cuenta, sin que me des la oportunidad de remediarlo? No creí en tus palabras, pero dolieron. No creí en ellas porque las dijiste llorando, después de una absurda pelea, una de tantas que tenemos. Pero dolieron igual, dolieron tanto que mi mundo se volvió del revés por cinco segundos fatídicos y te contesté que me ocurría lo mismo.

"Ya no te quiero", te dije. Y tú sí lo creíste, a pesar de que yo también lloraba. Y así estamos, separados, ahogados y más estúpidos que nunca. Yo echándote de menos y tú maldiciéndome, seguramente. Y podría culparte, pero no lo hago. Llamamé idiota, si quieres, como tantas veces lo has hecho (solo que entonces lo decías riendo mientras te mordisqueaba el cuello), pero me echo la culpa a mí; después de todo fue por mis celos por los que empezó la pelea.

No hace ni una hora que te dejé, llorando, rabiando y discutiéndo aún, para volverte la espalda y ahogarme en una poción para dormir que no ha tenido mucho efecto, por lo que veo. Había planeado pasarme todo el día en el reino de los sueños para no sentirme la persona más estúpida del mundo, para no verte con odio en los ojos, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo. Qué absurdo.

Peleamos desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer, algo que nunca habíamos hecho. Nuestros gritos deberían haberse oído por todo el castillo, pero nadie comenta nada al respecto. ¿Por ignorancia? ¿Respeto? ¿Vergüenza ajena quizás? Qué se yo. Y qué me importa, si no puedo compartir contigo mis sospechas y paranoias. No es divertido conjeturar a solas.

Bajo la ducha, mis pensamientos se disolvieron como espuma de jabón. Lograste alejarte de mi mente consciente para meterte en mi subconsciente de puntillas y en silencio. Y cómo odio que lo hagas. Si voy a pensar en ti, prefiero saber que lo hago, y elegir los recuerdos con cuidado como elegiría un bombón de una caja de chocolates. Y nuestra relación ha sido así, si lo piensas, dulce en todas sus clases, con la sorpresa del amargo cuando menos te lo esperas. 

Esta vez no lo esperaba. Y tú tampoco, apostaría lo que fuera.

En el desayuno (donde no desayuné) parecía un ser extraño entre mis propios compañeros, ignorando a mis amigos cuando me preguntaban qué ocurría. Intentando no mirar tu sitio vacío para no acordarme de por qué no estabas ahí. Y contando las horas.

3 horas sin ti. 

No lo llevaba tan mal. Puede que aún no lo asumiera del todo. O puede que no quisiera terminar de creerlo. ¿El fin de todo (lo nuestro)? ¿Cómo iba a serlo? ¿Cómo, cuando somos tan perfectos el uno para el otro?

No empecé a aceptar la realidad hasta la primera clase del día. Historia de la Magia. Mis apuntes rodeados de las iniciales de tu nombre, bosquejos de tus ojos y recuerdos de tus besos. Te eché de menos, dolorosamente, rememorando todas nuestras primeras veces mientras el profesor Binns recitaba acontecimientos que a nadie le importaban. La primera vez que te besé, la primera que te tuve en mis brazos, murmurando mi nombre, la primera vez que te hice un regalo, la primera vez que te dije "te quiero". Y la primera que te dije "Ya no te quiero". 

Un sabor amargo subió a mi boca sintiéndome culpable de haberte mentido así. No lo crees, ¿no es cierto? No puede ser que lo creas, ¿no ves que no tiene sentido? ¿No ves que me hundo sin ti?

La desesperación me alcanzó y tuve que salir del aula para vomitar en el cuarto de baño más próximo, sufriendo físicamente solo de pensar en haberte perdido.

Y solo hacía cinco horas que no te tenía.

El resto de clases pasaron lentamente, conmigo sufriendo entre horas y anotando en los márgenes de mis pergaminos de apuntes los minutos que pasaba sin verte, los que pasaba pensando en ti y sin contar aquellos en los que no te recordaba porque no había ninguno que entrase en esa cuenta. 

Había oído que habías estado en la enfermería. Un chisme contado a murmullos entre pupitre y pupitre. Todos se preguntaban qué te ocurría, con preocupación verdadera, con simple curiosidad o puede que por simple amor al morbo, ya sabes, aquellos que te odian soñando con que te había afectado alguna exótica enfermedad y preguntándose si sería venérea. Me miraban de reojo, intentando disimular tan mal que no pude evitar notarlo, y de paso sentirme tan culpable por todo lo que te ocurría que pensé en dejar mis clases para ir a hacerte una visita a la enfermería.

Pero no era el momento, ¿verdad? Más rumores para difundir por Hogwarts.

Y hacía ocho horas que no escuchaba tu voz.

A la hora de comer, no comí. Me sugirieron varias personas algún tipo de enfermedad que debía ser tratada con urgencia en la enfermería. Casi sonreí con amargura. ¿Intentos de ser cupido, estos amigos míos? No les cuadra, desde luego. 

Pero claro, algo se despertó en mi mente. La tonta idea de ir a verte, llevarte una cajita de chocolates y conseguir robarte un beso y una sonrisa reticente. Pensándolo mejor, no. Después de lo de anoche me atascarías los chocolates en la garganta y con suerte podría salir de allí sin rasguños. 

Pero cómo te echaba de menos.

Después de mis últimas clases (puro infierno si me lo preguntas) conté las horas y me parecieron demasiadas. 12 horas sin ti son una tortura.

Y por eso vine, finalmente, con mi mejor cara de disculpas, sin chocolates ni margaritas pero con mis mejores intenciones, para verte con esa mirada melancólica perdida en la ventana de la solitaria enfermería. 

- Hola – te dije.

- Hola – contestastes, dirigiendo tu mirada hacia mí.

Silencio por minutos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunté, titubeando.

Por toda respuesta te encogiste de hombros.

¿Me lo quieres poner difícil?

- Siento lo de anoche – te dije, con una voz tan trémula que me pregunté cómo podías haberme entendido. 

Pero me entendiste. O al menos eso creo, porque tu mano atrapó la mía por encima de las sábanas blancas de tu cama y me sonreiste con tristeza.

No dijiste nada más. Yo tampoco lo hice. Nos quedamos callados, juntos como siempre debimos haber estado, compartiendo el silencio. Después de casi una hora te volvistes hacia mí con una mirada infinita.

- Te quiero – dijiste, simplemente, intentando borrar así las palabras de horas antes.

Lo conseguiste. Te sonreí con calidez y me escuché decir:

- Yo también te quiero. No quiero que volvamos a pelear – suspiré dolorosamente – Doce horas sin ti es demasiado tiempo.

Y me volví para hundir mis labios en los tuyos como tantas veces había hecho y tantas veces seguiría haciendo. 

--------------

Os lo dije, os lo dije, no tiene sentido ninguno! Y vosotros, ala, a leerlo igual!!! Consoláos, al menos es solo de un capítulo ^.^.

Gracias por dejarme experimentar con vosotros. Besitos mil!!!


End file.
